Aquel café
by ironicamenteDrogada
Summary: Brendon Urie acaba de tener el peor día de su vida. Se peleó con su novia, estuvo a nada de perder un día de grabación y, como si fuera poco, su pasado regresa con el sonido de una campana. *FF Ryden. Personajes: Brendon Urie (Vocalista de P!ATD) y Ryan Ross (Ex-participante de la misma banda) Sí, estoy muy enferma para hacer esto.*


— _Ya estoy grande para estas cosas, ¿no crees?...—_

Había sido un día largo para Brendon, llegó tarde al estudio y eso casi le cuesta la grabación. Pero no hubiese llegado tarde si su alarma hubiese sonado. Y su alarma hubiese sonado de no ser porque se le rompió el celular... Pero no bastaba con eso, la noche anterior había discutido con Sarah porque últimamente estaba llegando tarde. No era su culpa, las grabaciones de las canciones y los videos no salían así como así, pero ella aún no estaba acostumbrada a todo eso.

Su día no podía ser peor, estaba sentado a las diez de la noche en un café en medio de la nada, comiendo un asqueroso pan de carne con una gaseosa de dudosa procedencia... Pero, ¿qué más da? Quizás si se enfermaba del estómago Sarah sentiría pena por él y lo curaría... O eso pasaba en las películas.

Pero esto no era una película...

Se escuchó la campana de la puerta de dicho local, dándole paso a un chico castaño, pálido casi, con un abrigo negro que cubre desde su cuello hasta sus rodillas.

Un momento...

— ¡OH, JODER, NO! —Gitó Urie, tapándose la boca y escondiéndose en su propio abrigo luego. La había jodido, quizás sin ese grito ese tipo ni se hubiese percatado que él estaba ahí.

El recién llegado había visto quién estaba ahí y se quedó parado, impactado por la vista. Luego de unos minutos sonrió de lado y pasó a sentarse en la banca frente a el cantante, sin siquiera prestarle atanción a la chica que le estaba ofreciendo ayuda con su comida.

—Vaya, ¿qué hará un tipo famoso como tú en un lugar como este, eh?—

—¿Qué quieres, Ross? — Realmente, si su día ya estaba siendo una mierda ese chico lo empeoró miles de veces.

—Lo llaman destino... — Respondió con simpleza, él siempre era tan transparente que se podía ver que estaba feliz de ver a Brendon a kilómetros.

—Mira que de TODOS los lugares en el mundo vienes justo aquí, eh...—

—Y no es solo porque sí, Brendon. Amo este lugar y tu lo sabes, me trae muchos lindos recuerdos... —

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido? Terminó en ese lugar por instinto. Brendon nunca se odio tanto a sí mismo.

— Aquí empezó todo... Solo que este era un lugar más visitado en ese momento... — Ryan rió mirando a su alrededor.

Puta tarde del 2004.

—Recuerdo las épocas en que usabas ese traje de maestro de ceremonias...—

Brendon solo le suplicaba mentalmente a Ryan que pare. Ese era posiblemente el peor momento de su vida.

¿Desde cuando, eh? ¿Desde cuando estar frente a él hacía que Urie quiera tirarse por la ventana, coserle la boca con algún hijo y aguja que seguro tenía la camarera por ahí o darle ese asqueroso pan de carne hasta intoxicarlo?

Puta tarde del 2009.

—Aún recuerdo cuando se te mezclaban las grabaciones con tus horarios de escuela... Joder, eras un desastre en esa época, Brendon—.

—Creo que sigo siéndolo... — Contestó este sin poder evitar reír en voz baja.

—Anda... Por fin te ríes...— Ryan soltó un suspiro y le pidió a la camarera una taza de café para cada uno, la cual llegó asombrosamente rápido. Brendon se alegró, tendría algo para comer que no sea esa montaña de carne de dudosa procedencia.— ¿Recuerdas a Ryden?—

Al parecer a eso se dirigía todo el tema... A su época de "romance", si es que así se podía llamar. Fue una época en que las fans enloquecían con cada vez que ellos se acercaban de alguna manera.

Pero ellas no sabían ni la mitad de la historia...

En su momento Ryden era real, tan real que ardía en el pecho de cada uno. Tan real que dolía. Tan real que parecía ser un puto sueño...

Y Urie deseaba ferventemente que lo hubiese sido. Si hubiese sido un sueño su vida sería más fácil. No le atormentaría el recuerdo de el olor a Ryan y los "Te amo" que se escapaban de los labios de cada uno. Y, aunque al principio le era un recuerdo de su "locura" adolescente, al ir en serio con Sarah le ponía mal darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sentía como si la estuviese engañando mentalmente o algo así.

—Sé que lo extrañas, BrennyBear...— La voz de su "amigo" interrumpió sus pensamientos. —A nosotros... No puedo olvidarlo con facilidad...—

— ¿A qué quieres llegar, Ross? — La voz de Brendon sonó un poco más ruda que antes. Habían tocado una hebra sensible de él.

— Que pienso que el destino nos junto aquí... ¿No es mucha casualidad? Vengo aquí siempre que te extraño... Y tú ahora viniste porque estás perdido, probablemente el peor día de tu vida, empapado... Hasta perdiste tu sortija... ¿O la dejaste a propósito?...

¿Q-Qué...? JODER NO. EL PEOR DÍA DE SU VIDA PIERDA LA JODIDA SORTIJA. SARAH IBA A MATARLO SI SE DABA CUENTA. JODER, JODER, JODER...

— Sí, supusiste bien. Creo que es el peor día de mi vida, y tu ayudaste bastante a que lo sea... La perdí. No pienso dejarla...—

—Eso no responde a mi indirecta... Quiero que volvamos a ser RyRy y BrennyBear... ¿No te gusta la idea?—

—Ryan... Aprecio tu oferta, pero... Soy un hombre casado. Ya no es como antes, no soy un simple tipo que no quería salir de su adolescencia y solo se dedicaba a cantar y a tener juegos sexuales con su mejor amigo. Ya no...—

—BrennyBear... Tu y yo sabemos que esos no eran solo juegos... Solo juegos eran las cosas que mostrábamos en el escenario... Era mucho más importante... Y lo extraño...—

— Lo hubieses pensado antes de irte.— Se sintió bien soltar eso por fin, se lo debía a sí mismo desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Mi mente se cerró por lo tuyo con Sarah... Y lo sabes... Anda... Volvamos a ser rabiosos como conejos... Era divertido... —

— Northen Downpour no significa nada para mí, Además...— Grunó a penas y lo miró arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.— Ya estoy grande para estas cosas, ¿no crees?...—

Ryan puso una mirada que indicaba que tenía algo muy bueno en su mente.

― _Is it still me that makes you sweat?Am I who you think about in bed?_  
_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your pants?_  
_Well, then think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it_  
_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin...―_

— Oh Dios mío, Ryan, deja de cantar eso... —

―_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, than any girl you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me. Guy, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of, exchanging body heat in the passenger seat. No, no, no, you know it will always just be me...―_

Quería resistirse, pero no podía hacerlo. Quería parecer enojado, pero... Ugh, la imagen de Ross cantándole eso era demasiado para su pobre y jodida alma.

— L_et's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_? — Preguntó casi inaudiblemente. Pero el castaño tenía tanta atención en él que se dió cuenta y le sonrió como hacía cada vez que quería BrennyBear se derrita por dentro.

No sabía como iba a hablarlo con Sarah. No sabía como explicarle la situación a Dallon... Pero Ryan lo hacía feliz, y sabía que esa era la pieza faltante en el jodido rompecabezas de su vida, y estaba dispuesto a entregar todo, sin importarle nada.


End file.
